Songs About Rain
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Beast Boy reflects on the love he's lost on the evening of the wedding of his bestfriend and his ex-girlfriend. Songfic. Pairings: Onesided (From Beast Boy) BBRae and RobRae


**SONGS ABOUT RAIN**

_Well, this town has closed down way too early_

_And there's nothing to do_

_So I'm drivin' around in circles_

_And I'm thinkin' about you._

It's hard to believe it's been about three years since we split up. You told me it was over, but I don't think I believed you. I put on a smile, made a bad joke and pretending it didn't bother me.

So life went on for a while, I tried to win you back but all my attempts failed. You just didn't love me the way I loved you.

_Today I heard you got a new last name_

_Sure didn't know it was gonna hit me this way_

_And the radio just keeps on playin'_

_All these songs about rain._

Maybe I should have gone to the wedding; he was one of the best friends I've ever had. I don't hate him, he really loves you Raven. Maybe more then I love you…maybe.

I never would have guessed the two of you would end up together. I thought I knew what would happen.

Robin would marry Starfire, and I would marry you.

Yet, just a few hours ago you ceased being Raven Roth, and became Raven Grayson. That doesn't really have a ring to it, does it?

_Now there's all kinds of songs_

_About babies and love that goes right_

_But for some unknown reason_

_Nobody wants to play them tonight_

Raven Grayson, Mrs. Grayson, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. This is driving me nuts; this wasn't how it was supposed to be!

When you two started dating, I thought it was ridiculous. It would never work, or so I thought, how could it?

I didn't realize it then, but I know now that it was true love. He made you happy, I tried to make you happy but nothing I did worked.

You two bonded in a way the two of us never could. You both had darkness inside you, and together you both began to heal.

_Hey, I hope it's sunny_

_Wherever you are_

_That's sure not the picture_

_Tonight in my car._

I know you're truly happy now Raven, happier then you were with me. When you first came in, wearing that engagement ring he gave you, you where smiling.

It was the biggest smile that ever appeared on your face, ever. "Robin proposed to me!"

"So…what did you say?" I asked stupidly. I was stuck in denial, and you stopped smiling and gave me a look, a very cold look.

I didn't want to believe it, that you could live your life happily without me. That night I cried into my pillow, and tried to hide my pain.

_And it sure ain't easin' my pain all these songs._

_Like ''Rainy Night in Georgia'', ''Kentucky Rain''_

_''Here Comes That Rainy Day Feelin' Again''_

_''Blues Eyes Cryin' in the Early Mornin' Rain.''_

_They go on and on,_

_And there's no two the same_

_Oh, it would be easy to blame_

_All these songs about rain._

So it is over, you're happy, Robin's happy, the two of you are deeply in love. And me? I'm just driving around, I left Jump City.

I don't have a clue where I'm going, but I'm never coming back to this town.

_Well, I thought I was over you_

_but I guess maybe I'm not_

_When I let you go,_

_Looks like lonely was all that I got._

I love you Raven. And I always will, there is no silver lining for me.

First I lost Terra, and then I lost you. But you know what? I can only wish you two a long and happy life together. Because you both deserve it so damn much. You've both had so much pain in your lives, and now you both have each other.

To hold onto, to care for, to love.

There is girl out there for me, I will find her. But god…Raven….I really wanted that girl to be you.

_Guess I'll never know_

_What could have been_

_Sure ain't helping_

_This mood that I'm in._

_And they're gonna keep playin' these songs._

_Like ''Rainy Night in Georgia'', ''Kentucky Rain''_

_''Here Comes That Rainy Day Feelin' Again''_

_''Blue Eyes Cryin' in the Early Mornin' Rain.''_

_They go on and on_

_And there's no two the same_

_Oh, how I wish I could blame_

_All these songs about rain._

Now that I think about it, he'll make you happier then I ever could. For that I am thankful Robin, Raven deserves to be happy.

But the pain In my heart…it's almost numbing. It spreads throughout my entire body. Will it ever go away?

Maybe it's so bad because the radio keeps on playing songs about rain….

Yeah…I'll go with that excuse.

Goodbye Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Raven. I'll never forget any of you.

_All these songs about rain…_

Damn all these rain songs, I can't stop crying

**THE END**.


End file.
